Tyler Busts Karl
by terboDC1980
Summary: Scheming Karl Fink wants something, and Tyler confronts him, making an offer that Karl can't refuse... and then others join the fun
1. Chapter 1

**Dog with a Blog**

**Tyler catches Karl Fink in the act**

* * *

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy slashy smut between guys. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply._

* * *

First, a little intro. This might be a little obscure for some, unless you have regularly watched the ridiculous "Dog With a Blog" show on Disney, with the strange woman-child Avery (played by G. Hannelius) and the cyber-talking painted dog. I assure you that these characters will _barely_ (if at all) appear here; and certainly not in any sexual manner.

However, the older dimwit/secret math genius hot brother Tyler James (played by Blake Michael), with his long, lean body, fabulous hair, and his obsession with 'tuckling' his t-shirt into his jeans, and their super-smart, super-nerdy, kind of creepy but cute neighbor Karl L. Fink (played by L.J. Benet) are worthy of attention. Karl lives nearby and has a little nerd-science shack that the others know about. He is Avery's age, so a couple years younger than Tyler.

Karl keeps having tea with their mom, but, as Karl says, "It's not weird." However, as seen on the show, he is also secretly stealing Tyler's socks… and underwear… from the laundry on his visits, ostensibly to understand Tyler's pheromones and copy them. But really, perhaps, nerdy prissy Karl is stealing tall, masculine Tyler's boxers for a more obvious, teenage horny confused boy reason. Let's sexplore…

* * *

"I know people think I'm stupid, but I know that 1 plus 1 equals 2, usually." Tyler pushed the shack door closed behind him as he stood in his neighbor's workshop. "I know you took my socks and underwear."

"That's preposterous!" Karl tried to bluster, but he knew he was busted. And he could smell Tyler's intoxicating teenage male scent from here. It was much more powerful than what he had gotten from the teen's boxers. "You can't confuse me! I know you are a secret math genius! And I want nothing from you!" He tried not to stare at the hot older teen.

"Yeah, you do, Karl. I know you have a crush on my sister." Tyler smirked as he approached the smaller boy, trying to be menacing.

Karl gasped, backing against the wall. _Was Tyler really that stupid? I could have had those gross panties, but I took Tyler's sexy hot smelly boxers and boxer-briefs. _"Actually… I wanted to test your pheromones."

Tyler stopped and blinked, clearly confused. "So, uh, you were trying to get my smell? If you wanted something, why not ask? I got plenty of that. I know you are a science nerd." Tyler put his hands down on his big belt buckle, where his t-shirt was tucked behind. "I'd be happy to undo the tuckle for you and give you a sample. All you had to do was ask." Tyler volunteered, totally innocently. In most things, Tyler really was pretty clueless.

"Oh no, really." Karl whimpered, really wanting to scream_, yes, YES!_

"Okay, fine, I'll go, but I want my boxers back." Tyler pointed to the big glass flask in a chemistry apparatus, where a pair of his boxers were tumbling around in boiling water.

"Um, well maybe we can talk about that."

"Dude, I like you doing my laundry for me and all; you probably will do a better job than my mom, but what do you want?" Tyler cocked his head, making his gorgeous hair flop over in its usual perfect way. "I promise, it is just between us, as long as you leave my sisters alone from now on."

Karl shivered from the idea of Tyler doing anything. "Yes, I promise, if you will do something with me, I will leave them alone."

"Ok, deal, so now what?" Tyler, as clueless as usual, had no idea what Karl might have in mind.

Karl wrung his fingers together, as his cock hardened in his chinos. _Buck up, Karl! Make mother proud! _"Well, I need you to more than unbuckle your belt. Get undressed the rest of the way."

"What? Why?" Tyler stared at him cluelessly.

"Because… I want to study the hormonal releases over the rest of your body." Karl said desperately, as he frantically grabbed one of his inventions, the hormone/pheromone sensor. It was a hand-held device with blinking lights and a slender plastic sensor probe extending from the end. "And I'll launder the rest of your clothes for you! I promise to do everything in the 'gentle' cycle."

"Well, okay. You couldn't do a worse job than mom." Tyler spread his feet, unbuckled his belt, pulled down the little zipper on his low-rise jeans and slipped them down a few inches over his hips. His tight t-shirt hiked up, showing a little black treasure trail.

Behind the zipper opening, Karl Fink could see a little elastic waistband… the top of some red knitted material… and a bulge. His secret, darkest desire and the ultimate source of teen male hormones lurked there.

"Take your shirt off." Karl demanded officiously, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Without even hesitating, Tyler yanked his shirt off and tossed it on the work bench. As he raised his arms, Karl could see two small patches of black hair in his armpits. Tyler's body was very lean; no fat at all. His chest was kind of skinny but his pecs and abs were fairly defined. He had quite a little trail of hair running from his navel down into the waistband of his underwear. Tyler ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, in the process raising one arm again. Then he stood in front of Karl, hands on hips, the waistband of his boxer-briefs clearly showing above his lowered jeans. "Now what?" _Karl is looking at me kind of funny. I wonder when he'll use that sensor thingy?_

_Oh gosh, I can smell the pheromones coming from his armpits. That manly perfume! _ "Take your jeans off." Karl demanded softly. The shed was getting warm; he was feeling light-headed.

"Uh, okay." Tyler kicked off his sneakers, finished unzipping his low-rise jeans and shucked them down around his ankles. Then he stepped out of the pants, picked them up and folded them.

But Karl hardly noticed: his attention was riveted on the huge bulge in Tyler's underwear. He could see the outline of it angling up and to the left. _Oh god, he must be big. _Karl did perceive absently that Tyler had rather wide hips for a guy.

"Karl, I feel kind of weird in just my undies, while you are fully dressed in all your preppy getup." _And I'm starting to get one of my random boners. Embarrassing!_

"We'll switch in a minute." Karl said, still fighting to sound businesslike. He stepped up to the lean teenager and waved the small device over his chest. It beeped and hummed. He tried to control his shaking as he maneuvered the thing over Tyler's arms toward his pits, and then down over his hairy legs. As the probe got near Tyler's crotch, Karl was sure he saw something twitch inside the red fabric pouch.

"Come on, Karl." Tyler was starting to get nervous now too.

"Fine! But I'm not as athletic as you." Karl put down the device, and pulled off his polo shirt, messing up his perfectly coiffed hair in the process. "Happy?"

It was true that Karl Fink was not as defined as Tyler, but he was not fat either. He was showing a little shape to his pecs. He was somewhat pale, and had absolutely no apparent body hair.

"Better." Tyler answered. _Wow, Karl doesn't look half bad when his hair isn't all glued in place. And he's not in bad shape. _"What about your pants?"

Karl had a real moment of panic then. He had a painful erection in his underpants, and he knew it would be obvious when he took his khakis off. On the other hand, it was pretty clear that Tyler was sporting an erection as well. He sighed in resignation, undid his belt, kicked off his dockers, and eased the zipper down. He realized that Tyler was staring at his crotch. With trembling hands, he pushed his pants down, and clumsily got out of them. He clenched his hands together, trying to cover his penis, straining against the material of his tighty-whities

"Now we're even." Tyler flashed his infectious smile. "Dude, it's all good, just us guys here." He stepped closer to Karl, and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. _I think I finally figured out what Karl wants._

_Oh, god! _Karl flinched a little. For a moment he was afraid that he would ejaculate. Tyler was standing so close, looking down at him, and he was touching his bare skin! "Yes, yes we are. So, let me continue." He pulled away, fumbling with the device, and walked behind Tyler. As he waved the sensor wand, he admired the cyclist's taut, round little ass. He couldn't resist touching the probe on one cheek through the fabric.

"Hey there!" Tyler said with a little laugh, rocking his hips forward.

"Sorry." Karl muttered.

"It's okay, just surprised me. You can touch me with your probey-thing if you need to."

"Good to know." Karl lightly ran the plastic probe part of the device—which was about eight inches long and cylindrical, about an inch or so in diameter—across Tyler's lean back. "Oh yes I am getting better readings now. Raise your arms please."

Tyler immediately obeyed, lacing his fingers together behind his head, and he closed his eyes. His hairy armpits were exposed.

Karl slowly passed around Tyler, running the probe over his bare skin. He could smell the male funk coming from the sexy boy's pits, and it was driving him wild. The probe grazed over Tyler's flank, working up to the left pit, and Karl saw a tiny trickle of sweat run down the boy's side. He shuddered, resisting the sick temptation to lick it right off Tyler's skin. Instead, he worked the beeping probe around the front, and ran the rounded tip across Tyler's left nipple. The sensor beeped louder.

The youth shivered and giggled boyishly. "That tickles!"

"Sorry." Karl said, not really sorry at all.

"It's okay, just felt a little funny."

With an evil smile, Karl slowly ran the vibrating probe tip over Tyler's nipple again, but this time he held it there for a second or two.

"Ohhh…" Tyler sighed. Karl glanced down, and he could swear he saw Tyler's penis jump inside his underpants.

Karl barely suppressed a whimper. "I… I need you to take your underpants off." He croaked out.

"Um, okay. I do kinda have a condition down there, if you know what I mean. I hope you don't mind." Tyler dropped his arms, and opened his eyes, smiling sheepishly.

"No, it is perfectly normal for someone your—our—age." Karl said, even as Tyler hooked his thumbs in the waistband. "It's not weird."

Then it happened. The hunky teen slipped his red boxer-briefs down, and his big penis snapped up against his belly before coming to rest, standing at an angle about 30 degrees from the vertical plane of his flat lower belly.

Karl was sure that he gasped a little. It seemed monstrous, at least seven inches long. It was very thick at the base, where it was surrounded by a thick nest of black curls, tapered somewhat, then swelled again to a big bulbous purple glans. It was gorgeous. Underneath his big penis hung a pair of large balls in a tight sack that appeared to be hairless.

"So, are you gonna take yours off too? Only fair?" Tyler smiled expectantly at his examiner.

_Did he just wink at me? What is going on here? _Karl barely heard Tyler through the fog of his forbidden lust, but he managed to put the sensor down, and then, after a moment of hesitation, shucked his tight underpants off. His own five-inch penis, surrounded by a little cluster of red-brown hairs at the base, jutted out almost perpendicular from his crotch.

"Feels kinda better now, to have it all out in the open, doesn't it?" Tyler asked with that impish grin. Then he twisted his hips from side to side, making his big dick swing back and forth. As full of irresistible sexual energy as Tyler was, he was still a goofy teen sometimes.

Still, Karl felt himself hypnotized by that monstrous pole of flesh as it wagged to and fro, calling him…

"Maybe you should take some readings from me down there." Tyler wiggled his eyebrows and took a step closer, so they were only about three feet apart. Then he added in a lower voice, "Your hand might make a better sensor for that. It's not weird."

Karl knew then that the game was up, and that even stupid Tyler knew what was going on. The lanky older teen was just playing with him now, but at this point, he didn't care. "Good idea. It's not weird indeed," he said with a little smirk, as he moved up to Tyler, reached out, and very gently ran his shaky fingers over the pulsing shaft.

"Hmm, yeah." Tyler put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes again. "Getting a good reading?"

"I am beginning to. Need to check further."

"I'm all yours, Professor Karl." Tyler said with a little nod of his shaggy head. He spread his large feet apart a little bit. "Go for it."

Emboldened, Karl lightly wrapped his fingers around the fat shaft, and stroked up and down, from the base to just behind the flaring head. Tyler's cock was so warm and tender, but beneath the skin, it was hard as steel. He saw a drop of clear fluid appear at the tip and unconsciously licked his lips. He could see Tyler's chest rise and fall, his breathing getting deeper. Karl tightened his grip a little, and as he pulled, he went all away to the big mushroom head, feeling the flare of the glans against his fingers. _I can't believe I am holding Tyler James' big manly penis in my hand!_

Tyler moaned then, losing his casual pretense. "That feels great, don't stop."

Karl grinned. _Victory is mine!_ He raised his other hand, and lightly ran his fingertips over Tyler's lean chest.

"Oh yeah," Tyler whispered, his eyes still closed. "You like my body, Karl?"

"I do, very much." Karl answered softly. "Why don't you back up a little, so you can lean against my workbench?"

"Oh-kay." Tyler shuffled backwards uncertainly, with Karl following right along, keeping in contact with the hunky teen. When Tyler felt the table pressing against his butt, he moved his hands to grasp the edge on either side. He leaned back slightly, spreading his legs again.

Karl massaged Tyler's chest more aggressively, paying extra attention to the youth's dark brown nipples. As he ran his fingertip over one then the other, he made the little nubs stand up. At the same time, he continued his gentle stroking of Tyler's big pulsing rod.

After a couple minutes of this, and listening to the brunet's low moans of appreciation, Karl decided it was time for the next step. He wanted—no, he _needed_—to taste Tyler.

Sliding his hand down the lean youth's side, Karl slowly sank to his knees. Tyler's big penis was now right in front of his face. Holding it firmly at the base to make sure that Tyler didn't squirm away, he aimed it at a lower angle, leaned in… and licked the glistening, moist tip.

Tyler gasped. His grip on the bench tightened.

_Mmm, kind of sweet; not bitter at all. _Karl pondered the taste of his hunky friend, then leaned in and ran his tongue over the big purple glans more thoroughly, exploring the firm spongy flesh. He had a surge of satisfaction when he felt Tyler trembling. _He's not a god or anything, just a horny teenager. And I am in control of his pleasure right now._ Reveling in the sense of power, Karl opened his pouty little mouth wide, and engulfed Tyler's big cock-head. He ran his tongue along the underside, while moving his lips over the shaft a little.

"Ohhh damn! Yeah, Karl!" Tyler groaned.

Karl pulled the throbbing member out of his mouth and smiled. "You like that?"

"Oh, yeah, please, keep going!" Tyler begged.

"If you insist." Karl eagerly engulfed the older boy's manhood again, laving his tongue over it as he sucked. He pumped up and down the shaft at the same time with one hand, and with the other he caged Tyler's heavy balls and gently rolled them between his fingers.

"God yeah Karl, you're freakin' amazing!" Tyler muttered and moaned his appreciation. _I wonder if Karl has done this before with anyone? He sure is good… aw yeah! This is way better than beating off! _

Karl had to take a few breaks to rest his aching jaw, but he spent them flicking his tongue along the underside of Tyler's dick, loving the manly taste of the young man's precum. _I can't wait to taste the real thing!_

After a few minutes of this, the room filled with the sounds of Tyler's moaning and the obscene wet slurping of Karl's mouth, the older teen opened his eyes and looked down. It was so hot to see the fair-haired boy kneeling naked in front of him, his own dick still hard, while he voraciously sucked on Tyler's cock. The sensations overwhelmed him and he grabbed the back of Karl's head. "Oh god, I'm cumming!" He started pumping his cock into the boy's wet mouth.

Karl gagged a little, but managed to control Tyler's spastic thrusts to some extent. He felt the glans swell, and then the first spurt of semen hitting the back of his mouth. _Oh yes, his manly juice is mine! _Karl pulled back a little so that Tyler's spunk pulsed out onto his tongue. _Hmm, kind of nutty, not bad._

Tyler shook from the intensity of his orgasm, then finally flopped back against the bench, his semi-hard cock slipping out of Karl's mouth. He smiled shyly down at the other boy as he caught his breath. "Wow, dude."

"Yes, that was… something." Karl looked away and clambered to his feet.

Tyler reached over to help the smaller youth, hands going under Karl's armpits and feeling the moisture there. Karl looked embarrassed, but Tyler grinned and held his hand under his nose. "Hmm, you smell kind of funky good yourself!"

Karl blushed. "I'm sure no match for you… oh my!"

But as Karl was muttering, Tyler closed with him, and suddenly wrapped his hand round the younger boy's stiff dick. "Hmm, nice." He smiled crookedly.

"Oh, you are much bigger than me! Really, you don't have to…" Karl's voice trailed off as Tyler knelt down.

"I think your cock is a perfect size, though you're still probably gonna grow some." He gently stroked Karl's member, making him tremble. "That feel okay?"

"Oh, yes, very nice." Karl breathed.

"Then this should feel even better. But here, you lean against the table." Tyler gently grabbed Karl by his slim hips and guided him around. The younger boy obediently leaned back against the bench, and stared down in wonder as Tyler took his dick into his mouth.

"Ohh, gosh yes!" He ran his fingers through Tyler's beautiful wavy thick hair, watching as the older boy slowly bobbed up and down on his aching penis. Tyler kept his lips tight around his dick, heightening the intense pleasure from his warm mouth. "Oh, Tyler, that's quite… amazing!" Karl gasped as he felt the tongue flicking under his tender glans.

Tyler cupped Karl's small tight balls in his palm, massaging them and the sensitive space behind them as he sucked all of Karl's five inches into his mouth.

After a few moments, Tyler pulled off Karl's dick with a loud **pop** and looked up with that silly grin. "Feels okay? You're my first cock, so I just did what you were doing, which felt awesome."

"Yes, perfect, please keep going!" Karl gasped.

He did not last very much longer. "Oh, god, oh god, I'm going to—!" Karl couldn't manage to say it, instead pushing his dick into Tyler's mouth as far as he could. He felt the cum building and finally exploding out of his throbbing penis.

Tyler grabbed Karl's ass and held him, tongue working over his dick and swallowing as the boy shot again and again. Finally, with a long slurp, he pulled off Karl's still-erect penis. "That's the sugar!" Tyler said with a grin. "You taste good, Karl!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. "Well, that was fun. I, um, guess I should go." He looked expectantly at the smaller youth.

But Karl Fink was still consumed with lust for Tyler, and he wanted one thing more. He boldly grasped the older teen's cock again, feeling it immediately return to full hardness. "I want you to do something else."

"Hmmm." Tyler smiled slyly. "What could that be?"

"I… I want you to take me." Karl whispered.

"'Take you'?" Tyler asked, trying to play coy.

"Please… fuck me!" Karl demanded. Then he turned around and lay across the bench, presenting his round, pale butt to Tyler. He spread his legs apart and held on to the far side of the bench.

"I won't say no." Tyler stepped behind Karl and spread his soft, baby-smooth ass cheeks, revealing the hairless pink sphincter. His cock jumped at the sight. "I've never done this before, but we'll see how it goes." Tyler had to admit that he had hoped for this, but for Karl to beg for it was even hotter than he imagined. _Got to get his little ass ready. I've heard of guys doing this, and his butt is really cute…_ He leaned in and sniffed. Karl's butt smelled basically clean, just a little smell of sweat. Tyler extended his long tongue and gave Karl's rosebud a little lick.

"Ohhh! Gosh!" Karl squeaked. He shivered.

Encouraged, Tyler dove in, lapping at the boy's tender flesh, probing his private place. After a minute, he snaked a finger in, pressing open the boy's tight muscle.

Karl gasped then, and he jumped, but he didn't protest.

Eventually Tyler got two wet fingers deep in the trembling boy, twisting around and rubbing his prostate, making Karl moan and whimper like a baby. He stood up then, and gave his own cock a few strokes. "You ready for the real thing?"

"Yes! Put it in me, Tyler!" Karl begged.

Tyler spat on his dick and smeared it around, lubing himself up. Then he held Karl's hip with one hand and guided his steel-hard cock with the other to the boy's winking hole. He pushed forward…

"Oh god you're so big!" Karl groaned, his voice breaking. His legs shook.

"Be a man Karl, you can take it." Tyler said through clenched teeth. He pushed again, and felt Karl's anal ring stretch around his dick. He got the head and an inch or so of shaft inside.

"Ohhh gosh, oh yeah… take me, Tyler." Karl sobbed. _Oh god it hurts! But I want him so bad! I want him to own me!_

_Wow, this is so intense! Karl's butt is so tight, and it's kind of awesome that he wants me to fuck him. _Once Tyler got his cock lodged in Karl, he gripped the boy's hips with both hands, and leaned forward, pushing deeper.

For awhile, as Tyler moved his cock in and out of Karl, working it deeper with each push, Karl just laid on the table and moaned. Then, he rocked forward and pulled Karl's hips, and his cock sank in the trembling boy's ass to the hilt. Karl's soft ass was pressed against his flat hips. "Aw yeah, dude, I'm in all the way. You like my big cock in your tight ass, Karl?" He asked playfully.

"Oh god, yes!" Karl moaned. "Fuck me Tyler! Fuck me, you big stud!" Karl could not believe the dirty, shameless talk coming out of his mouth. But neither could he quite believe that he was bent over his own workbench, being plowed by his hot neighbor. Except of course, for the intense burning pleasure he felt every time Tyler pushed that huge cock inside him.

"Awesome. Your ass feels so great, dude! It's like, milking my cock! I'm gonna start fucking you now…" Tyler began rocking back and forth, plowing Karl in long slow strokes.

_My god, this feels incredible! Tyler's…cock… feels great inside me. _Karl's own dick, hanging below the table, wagged back and forth in time with the older boy's deep probes into Karl's stretched ass, dripping precum onto the floor. The whole workbench creaked and rocked with the force of Tyler's thrusts.

Since he had already cum once, Tyler was able to hold out longer. And after a few minutes of fucking Karl from behind, he decided to change. He eased his cock out of Karl; it slid out with a pop. "Dude, turn over, I want to do you on your back."

"Okay…" Karl answered in a shaky voice. When Tyler stopped thrusting he was afraid that he had done something wrong. With the older boy's help he managed to flip over on his back, with his plump ass hanging over the side of the bench.

"Nice." Tyler smiled, groping Karl's hard dick. Then he raised the boy's legs on his shoulders, and slid his cock back into Karl's hungry ass. "Oh yeah, nice and tight still!" He grunted, pushing Karl's legs back as he got back into a rhythm.

Karl looked up at the hot young man looming over him, with his dark sexy eyes and gorgeous hair. _He's so gorgeous! And god, his cock thrusting in me is making me crazy! _Karl reached up to feel Tyler's smooth, sweaty chest. He toyed with the teen's nipples again, making Tyler moan appreciatively.

"Talk dirty to me some more; it's really hot. Tell me how my cock feels!" Tyler hissed as he shoved himself in harder.

"It feels incredible! Your cock is so long and thick, it's filling me up! Fuck me hard with your big cock, Tyler! I want you to plant your seed deep in me."

"Fuck yeah! Take my cock!" Tyler groaned, slamming his cock into Karl harder and faster. The younger boy had to grip the table to keep from being shoved away. Minutes passed, both boys grunting, and rutting, sheened with perspiration. The tiny workshop was rank with young male sweat.

"I'm getting close!" Karl whimpered. He grabbed his cock and stroked it furiously, until a geyser of cum erupted out of it, splattering over his stomach and chest.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler kept thrusting, even as he felt his orgasm coming, precipitated by Karl's tightening walls. He pushed deep as he unloaded several big spurts of cum into Karl's abused ass. As he came down from the high, he leaned down over Karl, and suddenly kissed him. Just a short kiss, then he pulled back and smiled. "That was awesome." Then he stood up and pulled Karl against him in a brief hug.

"Uh wow, yeah that was great." Karl managed to mutter, feeling completely confused.

"Well, bud, I should go." Tyler pulled on his underwear and hunted around for his other clothes.

"Yeah, of course." Karl answered quietly. _Of course, he'll never want to do this again._

"So, um, you want to get together and mess around again? It was really fun."

"Really? Well, yes, I'd like to." Karl clasped his hands shyly in front of his penis, which was already getting erect again. His ass clenched in anticipation.

"Great! I bet you probably want to fuck me too!" Tyler winked as he pulled on his skinny jeans.

Karl's eyes went wide. _Oh, my goodness…_

* * *

**Please Review!** Do you want more Karl/Tyler? Maybe some Wes? Maybe a crossover? We authors love reviews and feedback so we know you enjoy our stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dog with a Blog Two: three's a party.**

**Wes catches Karl and Tyler…**

* * *

**_Warning_**_! This story is pure fantasy slashy smut between guys. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply._

**_Second Warning_**_: there is some (initially, quasi) non-consensual sex in this chapter. Remember, it is a fantasy! Just like everyone barebacking all the time._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own any of theses characters or actors, or make any claim on their behavior._

* * *

In this new chapter, impossibly cute, sweet boy Wes (supposedly Avery's boyfriend—and the same age as Avery and Karl), goes to Karl's shack after seeing Avery and Karl dancing together. He wants to confront nerdy Karl about the nature of their relationship. He does not know that they were only dancing together because Karl was teaching her so she could dance with Wes…

What Wes encounters there completely changes his perspective in many ways. Karl and Tyler have actually become involved in a kind of secret teenage boy 'bromance' when Wes stumbles into the picture. Tyler is a senior, hunky and tall, while Wes and Karl are sophomores, younger and maybe smaller, but their young bodies still very much sexually developed, and they are so horny…

Wes found the Fink house and wandered around the back trying to find Karl's shed, where Chloe had said that Tyler probably was. She said that for some reason her older brother had been spending a lot of time visiting Karl recently, though she could not figure why. Wes found the shed, a surprisingly large wooden hut almost surrounded by shrubberies.

Wes was determined to confront Karl about his intentions regarding Avery. He marched up to the door and was poised to knock, when he heard strange sounds coming from inside. Moaning and grunting sounds, intermingled with low talking that he couldn't quite make out. He paused, and overcome by curiosity, he peeked in through a gap in a shutter nearby. Inside, he saw something he never could have imagined in his naïve little pretty-boy teen mind…

Avery's tall lean brother Tyler was totally naked! And he was leaning back against a worktable. _Wow Tyler looks even taller and more manly without clothes! _But more shocking, Karl Fink was also naked, and on his knees in front of Tyler, and he was… sucking on Tyler's dick!

Tyler was holding Karl's head and moaning, but he didn't seem to be forcing the nerdy boy; in fact, Karl was running his hands up and down Tyler's hips and hard abs, and grasping the base of his shaft, as if he was enjoying it! And Tyler was encouraging Karl to suck on him, tossing his head back and forth, making his shaggy hair flop around like something in a conditioner commercial. "Oh, yeah, Karl! Gosh, that feels so good! Suck my cock!" Tyler repeated variations of this in a hoarse whisper.

_Wow, Tyler sure has a big dick! _Wes thought, watching the long wet shaft slide in and out of Karl's mouth. Then he realized that his own young penis was suddenly very hard in his jeans. Wes held his breath and continued to watch…

"Oh yeah, Karl, man that feels so awesome! I'm close man, take a break." Tyler pulled Karl up, holding the younger boy under the arms, then by his little round butt… and then the two teens kissed! They made out while they ran their hands over each other's slim bodies.

_Oh my gosh, Tyler and Karl are kissing! They are really making out! Ohhh gosh. Are they gay boyfriends? I could see maybe Karl, but Tyler? All the girls love him! _Wes absently rubbed his hard penis through his jeans as he watched the two handsome youths kissing and caressing each other. In his wildest dreams, Wes never imagined that he would get to see this. It awakened sleeping desires in him as well.

The kiss went on for a few minutes as the boys caressed and groped each other. Tyler cupped and kneaded Karl's soft round ass-cheeks in his strong hands while the ginger-haired boy ran his fingers through Tyler's luxurious hair, over his shoulders to his defined lean chest, then slid his hand down to wrap his fingers around the taller boy's long, thick, steely- hard penis. Wes was amazed at how big and thick Tyler was. His circumcised cock had a really big head that swelled as Karl massaged it. Karl had a decent dick as well, about the same size a Wes's own.

They broke their messy kiss, both breathing hard. "That feels great, Karl! I never thought that messing around with a guy would be so fun."

"Especially with a nerdy guy like me?" Karl asked shyly.

"Dude, you are really cute, and I have seen you dance!" Tyler ran his fingers over Karl's pale smooth chest and stomach. "There's nothing wrong with being nerdy. I really like our time together."

"Me too. I never thought I would be doing these things with the school cool guy, Tyler James!" Karl slid his fingers back over Tyler's chest, where he felt fine downy-soft almost invisible hairs growing on his pecs. "Hmm, you are getting chest hair already!"

"Aw, dude, stop!" Tyler tossed his hair and batted his long eyelashes. He did love a compliment. And it also made his impressive seven-inch cut cock jump and swell just a bit bigger. "Yeah, I am getting some hair. So… what do you want to do today?"

"Would you… fuck me again?" Karl wrapped his slender fingers around Tyler's thick steel-hard teenage penis, feeling it throb. "I really like… feeling you inside me."

"Dude, I love it too. I never imagined doing it with a guy, but with you it's amazing." Tyler cupped Karl's smooth bubble-butt in his hands and pulled him into another long kiss, their tongues playfully fencing. Then Tyler pulled back only to run his lips over Karl's neck. "And I'd like you to do me too. Your fat dick feels good in my butt." He whispered.

Karl shivered, his own five-inch cock hard as it rubbed against Tyler's. He smiled, flattered that Tyler actually liked to bottom for him. Though he really did love his friend's big cock thrusting deep inside him, fucking deep in his ass, it was a thrill to fuck studly Tyler too.

Meanwhile outside, Wes slipped his hand into his jeans and was feeling his hard dick through his boxers. _Gosh, I never really thought much about two guys getting it on, but this is really hot! I can't believe how hard I am! _Wes was trembling with excitement as he watched the two naked teens go at it. He could feel his heart racing and he could barely breathe. _I guess maybe Karl isn't interested in Avery after all, or maybe he and Tyler go both ways? This is so confusing! I shouldn't be spying on them like this. _Yet Wes found himself unable to move, except to lean in closer for a better view of the action.

Karl moaned, his fingers digging into Tyler's back. "I'd love to fuck you Tyler! But first, please, I really need you… inside me." He pleaded.

Tyler pulled back and answered, smiling his famous blinding white grin. "Do you want me to _fuck_ you again, Karl? Fuck you with my big cock, long and hard?" Tyler asked teasingly. He was blushing even as he said those dirty things to Karl, but the boys had learned over the last few weeks that they both really loved talking that way, even though when they had sex it was always affectionate …even kind of gentle.

Karl nodded, visibly shaking as he groped Tyler's large dick with one hand, his other tickling the older boy's big heavy balls. "Oh yes, please! I want your big fat cock thrusting deep inside me! How do you want to take me?"

Tyler spotted an old futon standing in a corner of the workshop/lair. "How about this time, I lay down and you sit on me? I'd like to see your hard dick and your face while you ride me." Tyler winked.

He and Karl and played around a few times now, and it was like they were _sort of _dating, but it was all on the down-low. Tyler had never actually done anything sexual with a girl, and with Karl it was kind of like buddies just taking care of it. But he really _did_ like Karl a lot, and sometimes when he would see the ginger-haired cutie at school, he'd wink or toss his hair at him when no one else was looking, and Karl would blush and smile. He liked that a lot. He also liked when they kissed sometimes. It was kind of confusing. Like they were secret friends, and almost lovers, but that would be weird, right? _It's not weird._

"S-sure. I'd love to sit on you, feel you inside me and my hands on your hot chest, feeling these soft little hairs, Tyler."

"Great! But first, let me give you a little pleasure." Tyler sank down to his knees. He grasped Karl's pulsing cock, aimed it down, and ran his tongue over the swollen pink glans. _I don't know why, but I kinda like sucking Karl's cute fat dick, and it sure gets him going…_

Karl whimpered. "Oh gosh, yes…"

Tyler teased his young buddy, running his agile tongue over the shaft, flicking under the head. _Gosh I never thought I'd be on my knees sucking a guy's dick! But it's kind of exciting, getting Karl all worked up, and he has a nice dick, not too big, and he's kind of tasty. I hear girls smell like fish, ew. _Tyler got back to work, moving down to the cute nerd's hairless egg-shaped balls. He laved them again and again, and as Karl spread his legs, Tyler wet his finger and worked it into to Karl's pink puckered hole. He pushed his finger in and found his lover's little pleasure button and rubbed his finger along it.

"Oh, yes, Tyler!" Karl shuddered.

Outside, Wes was gasping as he watched this spectacle. He had never imagined two people doing such wild sexual things together, much less two guys he knew from his high school! He looked around nervously, but the bushes around the shack gave him some privacy. Wes ripped open his jeans, and shoved them and his boxers down to his knees, freeing his aching hard, nearly six-inch long penis. He groped himself as he peered into the shack.

The boys dragged the futon to the floor, and Tyler laid down on it. His large seven inch teen cock was hard as steel as usual, and he aimed it straight up.

Karl got the lube bottle and, smiling shyly, knelt down over his dark-haired friend. _Gosh, I can't believe that Tyler and I are still… doing things. Six times now! He looks so gorgeous lying there, like a Greek god, with that hair and his huge… cock. I wish I had the nerve to take pictures!_ _I should install a video camera. _Karl coated Tyler's long thick penis, inserted some lube up his ass, and straddled his older buddy on the cushion. He suddenly felt self-conscious, as he was about to sit on Tyler's big bare dick.

But the raven-haired stud smiled up at him and ran his hands over Karl's soft smooth chest. "You look so cute like that, Karl, sitting over me." Tyler said softly. "It's kinda hot."

Karl snorted nervously as he reached around behind himself and clasped Tyler's pulsing shaft. He maneuvered and aimed it, and lowered his hips. "Ohhhh gosh!" He groaned as the large cock pushed up inside his tight little sphincter. There was that initial stab of pain, then the burning as the cock penetrated him. He paused partway down, his legs trembling a little as he held himself up.

Tyler groaned and cupped Karl's cute round butt. "Hmmm, yeah dude, your ass feels so awesome!" He whispered as he felt the warm tight tunnel engulfing his hard cock. And seeing Karl's hard cock sticking up and wagging as he rode on his lap was so sexy too. "Fuck! Karl your ass is so freakin' hot!" Tyler exclaimed as the smaller nerd boy settled down on his lap with a little whimper.

Karl moaned as he accepted Tyler's cock up inside him. He grinned down at the lean stud lying under him, and ran his fingers lightly over Tyler's toned chest. His cock leaked out precum as he moved. "Oh, gosh man you are so big inside me!" Karl rocked slightly and felt Tyler's cock rub his prostate up inside his ass. It made him shake, and his own dick jumped and leaked more clear precum from the intense pleasure.

And lying under him, the sexy lean god was also enjoying the joining. "Yeah Karl, ride my cock! Bounce on it! Your ass feels great!" Tyler half-shouted, holding his lover's slim hips, then moved his hands up to cup Karl's soft chest, pinching his nipples as the nerd rode his cock.

"So… big…" Karl grunted as he impaled himself again and again on Tyler's manly pole.

Outside, Wes was edging his dick as he watched this crazy spectacle of his classmates having wild gay sex. _I can't believe that Tyler is screwing Karl like that! I didn't even know for sure that guys could do that! _He thought he was being quiet, but when he leaned on the rickety wall to get a closer look, it made a loud creaking sound.

Tyler and Karl froze from their wild rocking, and both their heads snapped around to the source of the sound. "Who's there?" Tyler demanded.

Wes jumped back, and inadvertently stepped on a twig. He was busted! He tried to pull his pants up, but instead he fell over backwards into a bush. The door to the shack flew open, and there were Karl and Tyler, naked and looking angry.

"Uh, hi guys, I was just—"

"Wes! What are you doing here!?" Tyler demanded.

"Were you… spying on us?" Karl asked, beginning to smile evilly as he saw that the cute boy had his jeans and underwear around his ankles, and his dick was still semi-hard.

Wes cowered, trying to cover his hardon. "I was just coming over to talk to Karl…" He murmured.

Karl glanced at Tyler with a sinister grin, and Tyler smiled too.

"Karl, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tyler asked in his most leading voice.

"I think that perhaps I am!" Karl leered.

They grabbed the surprised Wes and pulled him inside. Karl pressed a switch on his table and the door locked with a loud 'click' sound. Wes stood in the center of the room, his pants still half-down, his hands over his crotch, trembling.

"So," Tyler stood with his hands on his hips, his semi-hard cock glistening wet with lube. "How long were you spying on us, Wes?"

"I—I didn't mean to, but I heard strange noises…"

"And somehow your pants managed to fall down?" Karl snickered, but he put his hands over his crotch too.

"I think Wes was watching us and got excited." Tyler grinned. He pulled Wes' hands away and the boy's cock bobbed out, once again fully erect. "See, he's still excited even after we busted him. Maybe you should test his, whatever-omones, Karl, like you did to me!"

Karl hesitated. He had been insecure enough around Tyler at first and now there was a new cute guy half-naked in his workshop. _Well, what the heck… _"Yes, let me get my pheromone sensor."

"No, guys really, I'll just be on my way. I won't say anything about this, I promise!" Wes whined.

"Naw, I think the only way you'll not talk about our little club is if you join in the fun." Tyler grinned at him. "You're awfully cute, you know that?" He ran his fingers gently over Wes' smooth cheek, then looked over at Karl. "What do you think, buddy?"

"Yeah, he's fairly attractive, I guess." Karl said hesitantly as he hunted around for his probe. Wes _was_ really adorable in that aw-shucks boyish sort of way; not as sexy as older Tyler. And Karl was feeling a little jealous of Tyler showing Wes so much attention.

"Wes, why don't you finish getting naked, so we're all even?" Tyler stepped back.

"Really, guys, I should go…" _Gosh, what is happening here? They want to get me involved in their… sex?_

"You don't have a choice, Wes." Tyler said in his best menacing voice… which was only a little menacing, though he was tall and had those wicked eyebrows.

Wes looked at the other boys in alarm, but as they clearly were not going to let him go, he began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his smooth, defined chest and six-pack. He actually looked like he had a little more muscle than Tyler. He laid the shirt on the table with trembling hands, noticing that Tyler and Karl were hard again too.

"Not bad." Tyler said approvingly. "Now the rest, so Karl to do his sensor thingy on you."

At this point completely obedient, if still a little frightened, Wes slipped off his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers, and heaped them on the table. He was almost as tall as Tyler, with wide shoulders, narrow hips, a pert round ass, and lean but nicely muscular legs. He was trying hard not to stare at Tyler's dick.

Karl looked over at Tyler, who was staring at Wes, and slowly stroking his big, lubed cock. Karl also found himself reluctantly admiring the cute boy; he really had a perfect body, and his six inch cock was sticking up and bobbing slightly with his heartbeat. _I wonder if he tastes different than Tyler?_

Karl found his hand-held pheromone sensor and turned it on. The eight inch long plastic probe at the end glowed and the thing hummed. "Okay, Wes just stand there, and I will wave the sensor over your body."

"It… it won't hurt, will it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt!" Tyler volunteered. "In fact, if he touches you with it, it feels kinda good."

"Ohhh…kay." _This is getting more and more weird. But… Tyler is so handsome and an upperclassman, and so popular; everyone does what he says. And even Karl is kinda cute out of his nerdy clothes. Oh gosh, I can't believe I am naked here with these guys and I have a boner!_

Karl waved his probe over Wes's back, then his chest. It beeped slowly. Then he pointed it down at his hard dick. The beeping sped up and lights flashed. Wes looked scared, but Karl and Tyler just smiled. "Yes, great readings on your penis, Wes!"

"Karl, maybe now you should use your other sensor, like you did with me." Tyler said, as he rubbed his own chest, idly playing with a nipple.

Unable to resist the temptation before him, Karl put down the device and ran his fingers over Wes' blocky chest, feeling the firm muscle under the smooth skin. "I didn't know you worked out, Wes. You're so defined."

"Uh, yeah, I do some weights." Wes swallowed hard.

Karl slid his hand down over Wes' abs, and emboldened by the boy's implicit acquiescence—and Tyler watching them—wrapped his fingers around the boy's hard cock. Wes shuddered. "Hmm, never been touched down there before?"

"N-no." Wes whimpered. "Except, you know, myself."

"Why don't you suck him, Karl?" Tyler said suddenly.

Karl looked over at his buddy, who wiggled his bushy eyebrows and grinned. He shot Tyler a dirty look, but still knelt down, held the base of Wes' throbbing cock, and licked the underside.

"Ohhh, gosh!" Wes gasped.

"Oh, yeah! Wes likes a cute boy playing with his cock." Tyler smiled and nodded kind of goofily, while edging his own big dick.

Then, as Karl took the firm pink head of Wes' cock between his lips and sucked, Wes shivered and moaned. "Oh, gosh, yeah! That feels great dude."

Karl laved his tongue along the underside of the cute teen's cock, and suddenly he felt Wes' hands on his head, fingers combing in his ginger hair. Not pushing him away, but trying to guide him further down on his cock. _Wow, he got into it fast! _Karl kept his hand on the base so Wes couldn't force him to swallow too much.

Meanwhile, Tyler walked behind Wes and moved up close, his hard cock sliding between the younger teen's round little ass cheeks. Tyler hugged Wes, and ran his hands over the boy's defined chest. "Dude, you have such a great body!"

Wes trembled, feeling Tyler's huge lube-slick cock sliding along his ass-crack. "I never even imagined this stuff until I saw you guys…" Wes trailed off into a sigh as Tyler kneaded his pecs and ran his fingers over his soft nipples.

"Until you saw Karl and me _fucking?_" Tyler asked, sliding his cock up and down.

"Um, yeah." Wes gasped as Karl fondled his tight, smooth balls, then let the cock slip out of his mouth and stood up.

"Time for you to try it." Karl smirked.

Wes looked scared. "I don't know—"

But Tyler's hands were on his shoulders, gently pushing Wes down to his knees. Before he knew it, Karl's hard five inch cock was wagging in his face. He had to admit that it was tempting. And Karl's dick was less scary than Tyler's monster. Wes looked up pleadingly at the nerdy but cute boy, even as his hand closed around the base of Karl's cock.

"Dude," Tyler said, gently kneading Wes' shoulders, "No one is forcing you. We're all just buds here, having a fun time together. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Wes smiled nervously. And he had to admit, he was curious, and Karl's pulsing cock in his face was turning him on way more than he would like to admit. A little pearl of clear stuff oozed out of the tip of Karl's dick just then. Before he could second-guess himself, Wes leaned in and licked it up. It didn't taste bad; almost sweet. And Karl let out a little whiny-whimper sound that was kinda cute. Wes lapped the sensitive underside a few times and Karl's cock leaked out more sweet nectar.

"Oh yeah!" Karl sighed and shivered. _I can't believe that Avery's adorable boyfriend is naked on his knees licking my dick! Oh the irony! He is cute…_

Meanwhile, Wes was holding the base of Karl's thick cock while now avidly sucking on the large head, drawing out the drops of clear precum.

"Oh gosh yeah Wes, your mouth feels so hot! You are doing a great job!"

Tyler moved behind Karl and was fingering his moist ass, priming him for re-entry. "How does Wes' mouth feel, Karl? Better than mine? Tyler whispered in his most sultry naughty voice that he knew Karl loved, even though he felt kind of silly trying to be that sexy. Tyler just thought of himself as a kind of nice looking tall guy with great hair.

That was when Wes realized that Karl and Tyler were not so unlike him: horny guys who are curious about other guys… And he knew that he really liked having Karl's pulsing, hard-but-tender dick in his mouth and making the guy feel as good as he could. And then he wanted to try Tyler's bigger dick too… He felt like his whole body was trembling now with excitement. Being with these two cute naked guys, he was having feelings like he never even imagined.

"I'm getting close!" Karl moaned.

"Hold off buddy! I think Wes is ready for the real thing." Tyler pulled the fair-haired boy to his feet.

Wes guessed what Tyler was suggesting. "Uh, guys, no, I don't think that I can do that!"

"Come on! I can take Tyler's monster; you could take my little dick up that cute ass of yours!" Karl said in his slightly prissy voice.

"No, please…" Wes begged, even as he allowed himself to be led to the workbench and bent over it.

Wes laid his chest on the worktable and spread his lean muscular legs. He trembled as Karl spread his smooth ass cheeks.

"Gosh, Wes you have a cute ass!" Karl whispered, glancing back at Tyler, who was edging his big cock and watching the younger boys.

"Yeah very nice, almost as nice as his pretty mouth." Tyler walked around the table facing Wes and wagged his massive cock at the cute boy's face. "How about you keep Tyler Junior happy while Karl takes your perfect little cherry."

At first Wes just looked blankly at him, then he gasped as Karl's tongue licked along his tender ass. "Ohhh! Gosh!"

Tyler snickered. "You like Karl's tongue in your butt? Karl's really good at that."

Wes just made some incoherent sounds, overcome by the pleasure of being rimmed. He had never even imagined this! But then Karl put some lube on Wes's butt and began to press a finger into the boy's tight little virgin hole, and Wes yelped. "Ow! No, please!' He begged.

"Settle down, Wes, you'll get used to it." Tyler assured him, running his fingers through the blond's short hair.

To be honest, Wes admitted to himself, the sensation was more weird than painful, and as the finger moved slowly in and out, a strange feeling came over him. And then Karl touched his prostate. "Oh my god!" Wes hollered, his whole body tensing up. "What was that!?"

"That was your prostate!" Tyler said proudly, glad to show off his knowledge.

Meanwhile, Karl fingered Wes more aggressively and clasped the boy's hard cock that was hanging under the table. He had decided that he was going to take the hot naive boy's virginity no matter what. He pushed two fingers into Wes's ass.

"Ow! Karl! That hurts!" Wes complained. He started to squirm around, but Tyler held his shoulders in place. "Dude, Karl is just getting you loosened up. Here, suck on my cock; that should distract you." Tyler let go with one hand and guided his massive pole towards Wes's mouth.

Before he even realized what he was doing, the blond opened his mouth and felt the big spongy head of Tyler's cock slide between his lips. Tyler held his head and pushed his cock in further.

Meanwhile, Karl slicked up his dick, then eased another dollop into Wes.

The blond was clenching and unclenching his ass, and as Karl looked across Wes's back, his hands were clutching the edge of the table as Tyler fed him his monster cock.

_Wes is sure getting an initiation!_ Karl thought as he aimed his cock between Wes's perky ass cheeks and pushed.

The blond let out a yell, choked by Tyler's cock in his mouth.

"Ohhh gosh…" Karl moaned as the sphincter opened and he eased his thick young cock into Wes.

Wes raised up on his toes to try to edge away from Karl. He pulled off of Tyler's cock. "Go slow dude. Please!" He begged.

But Karl only gripped the blond's narrow hips and pushed further into Wes's tight ass.

"Karl just took your virginity, Wes!" Tyler grinned goofily. "Good job, Karl! How does Wes's butt feel?"

The nerd boy grinned goofily, as he held Wes's slim hips and pushed his 5 inches in all the way. "Awesome, so tight!" _I am not going to last long…_

Wes wriggled on the table and and sometimes gagged on Tyler's cock as Karl began slow pumps in and out of his little ass. But soon, his whines turned to moans, and he stopped trying to pull away from Karl's thrusts.

"I think he's starting to like it!" Tyler grinned. He pulled his large cock out of Wes's mouth and smacked him across the cheek with it. "How you doing, buddy? How does Karl's cock feel in your butt?"

"Oh, gosh!" Wes groaned, breathing hard.

"I think he's ready for more. Let's flip him over."

Karl reluctantly pulled out of the Wes and they turned him on his back. Wes's cock was hard. Tyler and Karl switched places, and Tyler aimed his big dick at Wes's hole.

"Please go slow!" Wes pleaded, even as Tyler raised his legs up.

But Tyler grabbed Wes' narrow hips and slowly thrust his thick seven-inch cock in all the way. He groaned as the slender boy shook and yelped. "Fuck, you got a sweet little ass, Wes!" Tyler growled. "So tight! Almost as nice as Karl's!"

"Oh god!" Wes hollered as Tyler's cock stretched his little ass.

Meanwhile, Karl turned Wes's head to the side and rubbed his aching hard cock against his lips. Reluctantly at first, the blond took Karl's cock between his lips and sucked, still moaning as Tyler eased his cock in and out.

After a few minutes Tyler got more aggressive, ramming his cock into Wes as deep as he could, a little part of him enjoying the whines and whimpers of the younger boy. "Don't be such a girl about it, Wes! Karl can take my cock just fine!" He groped Wes's hard dick and fondled his tight little ballsack.

"You look so hot fucking him Tyler." Karl said softly, even as he ran his fingers through Wes's hair, guiding him to suck. "How to you like it now, Wes? Like Tyler's huge senior cock in your ass?"

Wes's hands were by his hips, clutching the edge of the table. Finally in a moment when he was not sucking Karl he moaned, "Gosh, fuck me, Tyler! I love it."

Tyler grinned, and slammed harder into the willing boy.

"I'm getting close!" Karl said, stroking his shaft as Wes licked his cock-head.

"Me too!" Tyler moaned, pumping faster while stroking Wes.

But it was the blond who moaned loudly, his cock swelling in Tyler's hand just it fired a spurt of cum that landed on his chest. Tyler kept fucking and jerking as Wes fired several more times. At the same time his ass tightened around Tyler's pole, sending the senior over. He thrust in deep as hic cock spewed a huge load deep in his rectum.

Karl, seeing the others cum, rapidly jerked himself, making his cock spit out several shots across Wes's face and chest.

After they all caught their breath, Tyler helped Wes up, and Karl handed him a moist towelette to clean up his face.

"Now you're in the club!" Tyler smiled his winning grin.

"Great." Wes said with a smirk. "Does that mean I get to fuck you guys next time?"

* * *

Please review! we authors love reviews! I have several stories in the works and need your encouragement! Feel free to message me.


	3. Chapter 3: Stan

**Dog with a Blog, Chapter Three**

**_Warning_**_! **Warning**! This story chapter involves Stan and Tyler. Yes, Stan and Tyler do things. If that creeps you out or offends you, turn back now. Do not read it! You have been warned. But if you enjoyed it, let me know and I might write more._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own any of theses characters or actors, or make any claim on their behavior._

* * *

Tyler and Stan went into Tyler's room, the young man locked the door and stripped. His seven-inch long, thick cock was already hard by the time he pulled down his boxer briefs. He sat down at his desk chair, slouched a bit so his butt was at the edge of the chair and his balls hung over the edge, and spread his legs.

Stan moved closer and tentatively licked the youth's big shaved sack.

"Oh yeah, Stan, that feels nice!" Tyler moaned.

"I love how your balls taste, Tyler! A little sweaty, and some sexy boy smell." Stan said between licks. Then he worked his big rough canine tongue up along the boy's tender cock, lapping at it more aggressively. "You like my dog tongue on your sensitive human cock, don't you?"

"Oh fuck Stan, yes that feels great!" Tyler shook all over. He and Stan had done this a few times, and he always felt a little weird, but Stan's rough tongue felt like nothing else. He always had a crazy big orgasm when Stan licked him.

"Your young cock tastes great too, buddy! Bend it down some so I can lick around the head better. I love the big bulbous end of your human cocks."

"Yeah, right around the underside of the head we are real sensitive, and your tongue feels incredible." Tyler obediently aimed his penis downward.

Stan laved his long tongue all around the large purple glans, driving the boy crazy. "Yeah, I love that plum head of your cock, Tyler! You like my rough dog tongue on it, don't you? You like your cock licked by a dog?"

"Oh, god, Stan yes! That's amazing!" Tyler groaned. His cock leaked out some precum, which Stan eagerly licked up.

"And your precum is so tasty, man! It's better than Bennett's." Stan said between licks.

Tyler shivered at the picture of Stan licking his dad's thick cock. He knew that Stan also serviced their father (he had spied on them once), and it was kind of hot, but also weird. "Thanks, I guess!" He laughed nervously. _Dad has a really big fat cock, and a nice body. But it would be strange, doing stuff with my dad._

"Seriously dude, I would love to see you and Bennett get it on. I think he would be up for it." Stan laved his tongue along the underside of Tyler's cock, teasing him. His own bright pink cock emerged from its furry sheath as he savored the taste of the teen's beautiful penis. _Young guys have the sweetest cum! Karl's is delicious too. I'd love to do a 3-way with Tyler and Karl, licking their cocks and asses while Tyler fucks Karl, then I take a turn fucking Karl… oh god. _Stan's cock began to leak.

"What… what do you think Dad and I would do together?" Tyler asked, trying to imagine that scene, even as he was distracted by the intense feeling of Stan's wonderful tongue.

Stan paused in his licking. "He's very curious about your cock; he wonders about it out loud while I lick him. Of course he doesn't know I can talk, so he thinks his secret is safe! I think he'd suck you. His cock is about as long as yours, but it is really fat, even thicker than yours."

"Oh, gosh!" Tyler said, realizing that the thought kind of turned him on. _Wow, dad sucking my cock. I might even want to try sucking him._

"I'd love to see you and your dad take turns sucking each other. Oh, and by the way," Stan said between teasing licks, "I know that you and Karl and Wes fuck around. I've peeked in his shack and seen you fucking his cute little bubble-butt."

"Damn Stan!"

"I've also been licking Karl's cute smaller cock, but I want to fuck him, since you won't let me have your cute ass. But he is scared of being mounted and knotted. I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" Tyler asked, overwhelmed by all this new information.

"Convince Karl to let me mount him, with you there to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"That's going to take some doing." Though Tyler thought the image of Karl on his hands and knees while Stan fucked him like a bitch was really exciting…

"You can do it Tyler, especially if you want me to keep doing this…" Stan went back to working his tongue on the teen's big cock.

"Okay! I'll talk to Karl! Actually he loves to bottom, so he might be willing."

"Thanks, Tyler! I'm really horny, and I'm tired of just humping legs. I'd love to mount Karl after you have fucked him and loosened him up." Stan then proceeded to lave Tyler's throbbing cock even harder and faster. Tyler's big cock-head swelled even bigger and dribbled out more precum.

"Fuck Stan, your tongue feels good!" Tyler moaned. He slid down onto the floor on his knees, aiming his cock down further. "I'm close! Go for it buddy, I trust you!"

"Oh yeah, Tyler!" Stan gently took Tyler's cock in his mouth between his canines, licking the underside._ God, I love Tyler's big cock in my mouth, it's so hard but delicate. _He laved the big rod, closing his mouth just slightly, his big long teeth closing around Tyler's cock but not harming him.

"Oh fucking yeah Stan!" Tyler groaned. He looked down at his cock inside Stan's mouth, held there by the dog's jaws. It was scary but intense and got him off. "I'm cumming!" Tyler petted the sides of Stan's head gently, looking down at his cock trapped partway in the dog's mouth, the tongue sliding in and out, giving him unbelievable pleasure. His cock swelled and spurted out several shots of sweet cum into the dog's mouth. His orgasm seemed to go on and on.

"Mmmm!" Stan licked a few more times then released Tyler's still-hard and throbbing cock. "That's the sugar!"

Tyler slumped back against his desk, trying to catch his breath. "God, Stan, that was awesome as usual. I promise I will talk to Karl."

"Thanks, Tyler!" Stan licked the sexy teen's face. _And maybe one day Tyler will get on his hands and knees and let me mount his cute little ass…_

* * *

_To be continued? Please review! Guests can review. If you like it, I'll continue this thread. If not, I will pull it.  
Lots of possibilities with Stan (or not) with Karl and Wes and maybe Bennett, but mostly Tyler. (But Karl would probably love being mounted by Stan). Let me know where you want this to go. _


	4. Chapter 4: Stan, Bennett, and more

**Tyler Busts Karl, Chapter Four**

**Dog With a Blog.**

**_Warning_**_! Warning! Warning: Incest! Bestiality! If that creeps you out or offends you, turn back now. Do not read it! You have been warned. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own any of theses characters or actors, or make any claim on their behavior._

_This chapter is more of a series of vignettes, or short scenes._

* * *

Stan scratched at the door to Karl's shed; the cute nerd boy let him in immediately. "Hello Stan, how are you?" He petted the dog and scratched behind his ears.

"Great; hope you are up for some fun tonight." Stan sat, his tongue hanging out a bit. _Oh yeah, Karl pets me just right._

"I am indeed!" Karl said in his usual prissy manner. He locked the door, stripped down nude, then laid down on the duvet he'd spread on the floor of his shack, on his back with his legs spread. His smooth five-inch cock was already erect, almost flat against his belly. "Your tongue is amazing, and I hope that my semen is adequate reward."

"I love the taste of your young teenage cum, Karl." Stan moved between Karl's smooth pale legs and licked his small walnut-sized smooth balls, then his hard cock, which was lying against his flat smooth tummy. "Aim your cock up Karl, so I can lick it all over."

"Oh yes Stan, your tongue feels so nice!" Karl aimed his young dick upwards. "Oh gosh Stan, your tongue is like nothing else!" He trembled as the big dog lapped around his sensitive glans.

"Even better than Tyler's mouth?" Stan asked between laps with his long rough tongue.

"As good, and different!" Karl admitted. "I know it's weird doing it with a dog, but it feels so good.

Stan licked behind Karl's small, smooth tight ball-sack, lapping his anus. Karl regularly shaved his entire pubic area, unlike Tyler, who just shaved his balls.

"Oh yes, Stan! Lick me! Lick my ass!" He whined, raising his legs to give Stan better access to his smooth bum.

Stan laved the boy's little pucker, then stepped back. "Karl, would you play with my doggie dick?"

"Well, okay" Karl reached in and felt the dog's growing pink erection. It was soft and wet. "Wow, it is long, but slender compared to our human penises."

"Oh yeah that feels nice Karl!" Stan exclaimed before going back to licking Karl's cute five inch cock.

"Oh gosh Stan your rough tongue feels so great on my penis!" Karl whimpered, even as he fondled Stan's growing red doggie-cock.

"Karl I need to tell you something. I really want to fuck you." Stan said as his dog cock grew.

Karl was nearing his orgasm, and Stan's suggestion sent him over the edge. He whimpered and shot all over his tummy at the idea of the dog fucking him. "Oh gosh, Stan, that's scary!"

"You know you want to try it, you have such a cute little butt." Stan said, before lapping up Karl's sweet cum.

"Anything for you, Stan! Can Tyler be here too?"

"Your cum is yummy, Karl! And yes, I think it would be great if Tyler was here too. He can open up your tight little ass before I mount you."

* * *

A few days later, Karl and Tyler were alone in Karl's shed. They were on the futon, Tyler on his back and Karl straddling him, riding the older boy's large cock.

Karl rode on his older teen lover's big dick, his own 5" cock wagging as he groped Tyler's sexy chest. "Oh gosh, Tyler you feel so good deep inside me! It's not weird!"

Tyler caressed his nerdy lover's pale soft chest. That phrase had become kind of a joke between them. "Karl, your butt feels fantastic! But I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Karl paused and sat back, his 5" cock sticking up, and Tyler still inside his rectum.

"Stan really wants to fuck you." Tyler caressed Karl's chest, hoping that would help.

Karl hesitated. "Well the idea is intriguing, but I am scared of the dog knot. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah the base of the dog cock gets huge to hold it inside the female while he ejaculates."

"Wow, Tyler, you are smarter than I thought! You're more than a handsome hunk with a nice big cock." Karl smirked. That was another joke between them, Karl knew that Tyler was not stupid at all.

Tyler grinned and nodded. "Thanks!" So, what do you think? I could be there to help keep Stan from knotting you." He thrust up a little into Karl.

The younger teen moaned. Well, as long as you are there. I trust you. And I guess we owe Stan since he has been licking both of us for awhile."

"Yeah Stan's doggie tongue is amazing! I'll set it up. Stan will be so excited."

* * *

It was a weekend afternoon at the James-Jennings home. Ellen, Avery and Chloe were out for a 'girls' day, leaving only Bennett, Stan and Tyler alone in the house.

Tyler peeked into his father's office and saw his dad Bennett, nude on the sofa, legs open, with Stan licking his amazing thick cock.

"Oh, Stan, I am glad you can't talk… or you could tell our dirty secret that I like a dog licking my penis." Bennett sighed. "I have to admit that I'd love to see Tyler naked and feel his young dick… and explore our relationship. Tyler is so handsome and sexy now. I want to see his young cock erect. I wonder if Tyler would like you licking his cock, and maybe even him submitting to you, on his hands and knees, letting you mount his muscular little biker butt, and you breed him while I watch… oh god that would be so hot! I'd want to see you breed Tyler and Avery with your big doggie cock. Just for research of course!"

Tyler's dick got hard as steel watching and hearing this. He decided that he could not resist any longer. He burst into the room. "Hey, dad, I—oh gosh!" He pretended to be shocked seeing his father and Stan in this compromising position. "Oh, dad!"

Bennett was horrified at getting caught, but then he remembered that he had hypnotized his son before, and it would be easy to put Tyler back into that suggestible state. "Son, when I snap my fingers, you will relax and be under my control." **Snap**

Suddenly the young man's handsome face wore an even more blank look than usual. "Yes, father." Tyler said in a deadpan voice.

"Take off all your clothes, son."

"Yes, dad." Tyler pulled off his tight t-shirt, revealing his smooth, toned chest and abs, with a dark little treasure trail from his navel downward. Then he slipped off his sneakers, unbuttoned his low-rise jeans and slid them off his muscular legs. Underneath he was wearing a pair of snug blue bikini-briefs, which had a very large bulge in them.

The skimpy briefs kind of surprised Emmett. _I assumed he wore boxers or boxer-briefs!_ "Everything off, son." He urged.

His face still expressionless, Tyler pulled his socks off of his large feet, hesitated for a moment, then put his thumbs inside the briefs and slipped them off. His large, cut, semi-hard cock and equally impressive balls popped out, freed of their confinement. He had a small but thick bush above his cock, but his balls were smooth.

_Oh god, Tyler's got a nice big cock! It's so thick, and looks to be at least seven inches long already and not fully erect. And what a nice big glans. It looks delicious. And Tyler shaves his balls! Interesting. _Bennett's own cock was similar in length to his son's, but even thicker. Bennett sat at his desk and dug out his tape measure. "Son, let's take some measurements first. Please come over here." Then Bennett looked over at their dog. "Stan, you sit for a moment."

Stan obediently sat, but already his pink cock was emerging. _This is getting interesting!_

Tyler walked slowly over to his father and stood there silently between his dad's open legs; his impressive cock rose up higher and a bit longer. It bobbed slightly, and a pearl of precum appeared at the slit.

Bennett paused for a moment to admire his teenage son's impressive manhood, before beginning his measurements. Starting at the top of the base of Tyler's cock, he measured down to the tip of the glans. "7.5 inches! Very nice, son." Then he wrapped the tape around the shaft midway. "6 inches." And around the swollen glans, "6.5 inches!" Then Bennett did a quick check of the larger girth of his own cock, fully erect just from seeing his son nude and hard. "A shade over 6.5 inches. He jotted the numbers down in a little book, then spun around in his chair to face his hunky son. He began with fondling the boy's large balls in their shaven sack. "How does that feel, Tyler?"

"Oh dad, that feels so good." Tyler said softly.

Bennett then ghosted his fingertips up along his son's shaft, feeling the tender skin and the warmth from the blood filling Tyler's penis. "What a magnificent cock, son!" He whispered. He leaned forward, and delicately licked the drop of precum from the tip of Tyler's pulsing young rod.

The tall, lanky teen shivered from the pleasure, his cock swelled a bit more and leaked out another drop.

"Hmm, so tasty!" Bennett grinned, then wrapped his hand around Tyler's shaft, leaned in, and lapped up the fresh juice. _I love the feel and taste of my young son's cock, and his precum is sweet!_ Then Bennett laved over the swollen purple glans, caressing it with his tongue.

"Oh, gosh, dad!" Tyler moaned.

"Tyler, your young cock is beautiful!" Bennett held the base of his son's penis, then slid his lips over the helmet-head. He slithered his tongue over the tender corona just behind the crown. Tyler's cock responded by swelling larger and pumping out more precum. Bennett rolled his son's heavy egg-sized balls between his fingers, fondling them in the tight sack. He pulled his mouth off of Tyler's cock for a moment. "Son, does this feel good?"

"Oh yeah dad!" Tyler whispered hoarsely.

"Son, I want you to pretend you are younger, back when you called me 'daddy'."

Tyler whimpered like a little boy, and put his hands lightly on his father's shoulders. "Yes, Daddy! I like you sucking my dickie!"

"And I love sucking it for you. And in a minute you'll get to suck on daddy's bigger dickie, and then if you are good, Daddy will make love to you."

Tyler grinned goofily. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"Would you like Stan to lick your dick? It feels really good."

"Oh yes daddy!" Tyler grinned and bobbed his head, making his luxurious hair flop around.

"Sit on the sofa, and spread your legs. Stan, lick Tyler's cock."

Tyler obediently sat on the therapist couch and opened his long muscular legs, His 7.5" thick cock wagged up against his flat stomach.

"Tyler, just sit back and let Stan lick you. I promise you will enjoy it!" Bennett sat next to them, stroking his own thick cock and watching as Stan approached Tyler's crotch.

Stan, his tail wagging, went over to the boy and proceeded to lick his large shaved balls, then lave his rough tongue over the underside of Tyler's big throbbing cock.

"Oh gosh that feels good!" Tyler sighed.

"Tyler, hold your penis up tall so Stan can lick all around it. Looks like he is enjoying your nice young dick!"

"Yes daddy!" Tyler aimed his big cock towards Stan, and the dog eagerly lapped all over the big shaft and large pink head. "Ohhh yeah that feels awesome!" Tyler sighed.

Bennett ran his hand over Tyler's muscular leg, watching their dog lick his son's large cock. His own dick was hard and throbbing._ God, I love being able to hypnotize people! I can't believe what we are doing right now! _"Tyler, would you like to feel your dad's penis?"

"Yes daddy, I would very much!" Tyler sat up and smiled.

_In Tyler's hypnotized mind, he was mainly a young boy with no previous sexual experience, but there was a small part in the background who was the older teen Tyler, who had fucked Wes and Karl and been licked by Stan… but he was barely aware of what was going on with his big hung dad right now…_

Bennett sat next to his son, and Stan moved over to lick his fat dick. Bennett reached over and felt his son's beautiful large cock. "Your penis is so nice Tyler!"

Bennett ran his hands over Tyler's toned chest, feeling the little hairs already starting to grow across his pecs. Then he moved down to his son's big throbbing cock. "Oh god Tyler, I have wanted to feel you like this since I saw you in the shower a few months ago and you were all grown up. You are such a handsome young man, and such a nice big penis."

Tyler shivered as his tall, hairy, athletic dad felt his chest and his hard cock. "Thanks, Dad. I never imagined we would be like this." Then without thinking he reached over and wrapped his fingers around his dad's amazingly thick cock. The blunt head was almost as big as the massive shaft.

I bet you have a beautiful ass, son, would you show me?"

Tyler obediently turned around, his knees on the sofa, and showed off his small round ass, his muscular glutes flexing.

Stan licked his chops. _Now that is a hot ass! I'd love to mount Tyler and fuck him so hard._

"Oh son, that BMX is paying off! That is the sexiest young ass I have ever seen!" Bennett gasped, then ran his hand over one of Tyler's perky smooth cheeks. _God I want to eat that little ass and then fuck him so bad! _He spread the teen's buns, revealing a little pink pucker with just a few hairs around it. Then he slipped his hand down to fondle his son's large balls, and then his massive hard cock. _Damn, Tyler is a stud. He doesn't have much upstairs, but at least he's well endowed down below. I wonder if he has ever thought about doing his little step-sister? Or even his step mother? Bennett imagined little Avery trying to take Tyler's big cock into her tiny smooth pussy. The little prissy girl screaming as he ripped her hymen and fucked her into her first shuddering orgasm with his massive cock, screaming how she loved her step-brother taking her virginity… _

"Tyler, have you ever thought about fucking your step-sister Avery?"

"I had not daddy, but I have woke up at night and she was on top of me, playing with my penis, She said it was for 'art'."

Bennett shuddered, imagining the scene. "Did she suck on your penis, or put it inside her?"

"Yes daddy. She used your hypnosis and made me lie still and took my underwear off, then put my dickie inside her."

"You fucked Avery?" Bennett grabbed his cock.

"Yes daddy, she made me fuck her. She said my 'cock' was much bigger and better than Wes's dick, and I was a real stud. She made me cum up inside her many times. I am sorry daddy if that was wrong."

"Oh, gawd, oh wow. No, Tyler, you did nothing wrong. Avery seduced you. Did she put a condom on your penis, or was the sex bare?"

"No condoms, daddy. It felt nice." Tyler grinned stupidly.

Bennett sometimes wondered if Ellen and Karl were doing it, but Karl was so prissy, he seemed gay. Was Karl after Tyler? Oh, that would be exciting to see, little smart soft Karl getting fucked by his studly dumb son… He lubed a finger and slipped in into Tyler's little anus, loving how the muscle clenched around his digit, and his son's large cock bobbed up from the stimulation.

"Oh, Daddy, what are you doing to my butt?" Tyler asked in a cute little boy voice.

Bennett was dying to fuck his studly son, but felt guilty about doing it while Tyler was hypnotized. How to bring him out of it but still be able to get his son's hot ass? "Tyler, go ahead and sit on the couch again. Have you had sex before with boys?"

"Yes, daddy."

"With whom?" Bennett fondled Tyler's beautiful 17-year-old cock.

"Karl Fink and Wes."

_Oh, wow he has been fucking Avery, and her frenemy __**and **__her boyfriend?_ "So what did you and the other boys do?" Bennett edged his cock and kept gently caressing his son's lean body.

"Mostly I fuck Karl, but we all play around, daddy. Is that okay?" Tyler asked in a very innocent high little-boy voice. But his large teen cock was still hard as steel when Bennett fondled it.

Bennett trembled with excitement. "How large are Karl and Wes' dicks?"

Tyler smiled. "Karl's is about five inches and nice to suck on. Wes' dick is a little bit bigger, but not as big as mine." He ended proudly.

"That's great son. You do have a very nice large cock."

"Thank you daddy!"

"Now, I am going to wake you up, and you are going to remember everything, and you are going to want have sex with me and Stan, when I snap my fingers.

"Yes, daddy."

Bennett snapped his fingers, and Tyler blinked. "What? I am sitting on the sofa next to dad, naked, and Stan is licking my dick? What is going on? Ohh wait, I remember now. Oh gosh."

* * *

What happens next? Please review and or email me! Guests can review and I read them!


	5. Chapter 5 Stan Bennett Tyler Karl scenes

**Tyler Busts Karl, Chapter Five**

**Dog With a Blog.**

**_Warning_**_! Warning! Warning: Incest! Bestiality! If that creeps you out or offends you, turn back now. Do not read it! You have been warned. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own any of theses characters or actors, or make any claim on their behavior._

_This chapter is more of a series of three vignettes, or short scenes. Two involve are all separate._

_**Edited/Updated 11/10!**_

* * *

Bennett snapped his fingers, and Tyler blinked._ What? What is going on? Ohh wait, I remember now. Oh gosh. _Tyler realized that he was naked, and sitting on the sofa in his father's office, and also next to his naked father. And they both had erections! And Stan was there, wagging his tail and lapping at Tyler's hard cock. "Uh, how did I get here? Wait, ohhh." Tyler felt himself blushing. "Wow, dad!"

"Son, I hope that you are okay with all of this."

"Well, kind of awkward to wake up naked next to your naked dad, and your dog is licking your dick. But aside from that, I'm good." Tyler grinned.

"Stan's tongue does feel good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes it does." Tyler opened his muscular legs wider, letting Stan lick his big shaved balls as well as his hard thick cock. "Oh god yeah Stan, lick my cock!"

"It is really hot watching Stan lick your nice large penis, son." Bennett stroked his own dick with one hand, and with the other ran his hand over his son's muscular thigh.

"This is all kind of weird, dad." Tyler said, even as Stan's licking made him give up some precum. "Oh yeah Stan, that feels good." He sighed.

Bennett got even more turned on seeing his son's large purple glans swell and spit out clear precum for the dog. "You like Stan licking your nice big penis?" He asked as he caressed Tyler's leg.

"Yeah dad, his rough tongue feels really good. So I guess you like getting licked by Stan too."

"Yes I do. There is something exciting about letting a big dog like Stan lick your most sensitive body part. You trust him not to hurt you."

"I trust Stan. He is family." Tyler said, as he aimed his cock down so Stan could lick all around the large glans. "Oh yeah buddy! Lick me! I love it. Yeah lick around the head just like that!" Tyler's cock leaked out some clear precum and Stan lapped it up. "Oh yeah buddy, you like that? Have some more!" Tyler stroked his cock so he leaked out more clear fluid. Stan lapped at it and Tyler's cock head got even larger and leaked out more fluid for the dog. Tyler moaned as Stan's rough tongue licked him.

"Tyler I love seeing you and Stan trust each other so much. It's almost as if he understands you. It's really sexy seeing him lick your big cock too. Have you heard of human dog sex where the dog mounts you?"

"Yeah, but not sure if I am ready for that."

"That's okay. What about dad-son sex?"

"Oh gosh, dad!" Tyler guessed what his dad wanted.

"First I want you to suck my dad penis. If it relaxes you, I bet Stan would keep licking you."

"Well, okay dad."

Bennett stood in front of his son and aimed his large cock down. Tyler gingerly held the base, leaned forward and licked the plum-sized head.

"Oh yeah, son, lick my cock!" Bennett moaned_. Oh god I can't believe my own son is licking my hard dick! This is a fantasy come true._

Tyler felt weird, but he sucked his dad's big cock into his mouth, while Stan licked his dick, making him feel better. This went on for a few minutes, until Bennett pulled his cock out of his son's mouth.

"Bend over Tyler, I want that cute little ass of yours."

"Dad, this is kind of weird, you fucking me." Tyler said even as he bent over the sofa. "You are my real dad, not my stepdad or anything. Also, you are really big. I don;t want it to hurt my butt."

"I know, son, and I have loved watching you grow and develop, showing the signs of your lovely Greek mother. I also know you and Karl have been in a relationship, so a cock in your cute muscular butt will not be something new."

"But Dad, this is different." Tyler whined, even as Bennett fingered his son's tight butt hole. Tyler shivered as he felt his dad's finger probe his bum.

"It just makes it a more intimate bonding. Ready, son?" Bennett asked as he lubed his thick cock.

"I guess." Tyler winced as he felt Bennett's massive cock began to penetrate him. He'd been fucked by Wes and Karl, but his father was longer and much thicker.

Bennett sank his massive bare cock slowly into his son's tight ass. "Oh god Tyler your ass is so tight!"_ I love fucking my hot young son._

Tyler gasped as his dad fucked him. "Ow it hurts dad! Your cock is huge!" Tyler whimpered as Bennett forced his thick cock into his son's small muscular butt. "You're a lot bigger than Karl!"

"Shh!" It will feel better soon." Bennett thrust his bare cock deeper into Tyler's ass. He pumped in and out, loving his son's soft tight rectum wrapped around his thick penis.

"Ohh gosh!" Tyler moaned as his father's cock rubbed his prostate. It started to feel better, and he got hard. "Yeah, fuck me daddy!" He whispered. His own large cock was hard again, waving under him as his dad fucked him.

They fucked like that for a few minutes, then Bennett pulled out and asked if they could change positions. Bennett sat on the couch, and Tyler, facing away, lowered himself as his father guided his fat cock back up into Tyler's sexy muscular ass. Slender Tyler groaned as his dad's bare cock filled him again, and his own big dick jumped.

As Tyler settled onto Bennett's cock, Stan moved in and licked the teen's large wagging dick and his balls.

"Oh, gosh!" Tyler moaned, from the dual pleasure of his father's massive cock inside him, and Stan's tongue laving over his own dick. "Dad, your dick is really big! But Stan's tongue feels really good." Tyler sighed, enjoying these crazy sensations.

"Oh Tyler, your ass is so wonderful! So warm and tight around my cock!" _God, I love that I am fucking my hot skinny teen son, bare! His ass is better than any pussy, and oh gosh his big young cock is hard! He must like it! Now for stage two._ "Alright son, now stand up, put on this sweatshirt and get on your hands and knees on the floor."

Tyler looked confused. "Why, dad?"

"Because Stan is going to mount you."

"What? No way!" Tyler held his hands up. "I'm scared he might do the 'knot' thing."

"Trust me, son, I will be right here. And you will love it."

_And so will I!_ Stan thought, already hardening at the thought of fucking cute young, lean hunky Tyler.

"Well, if you say so, Dad." Tyler rose up and put on the small tight sweatshirt, then got on his hands and knees, his big cock still hard, but he was nervous.

Bennett was hard imagining the scene about to happen. "Come on Stan!"

Stan gently climbed on Tyler, and Bennett guided his red doggie cock into the teen's already loosened ass.

"Oh, god!" Tyler moaned as he felt the wet slender dog cock slide inside him. Stan's cock got larger as he penetrated the teenage boy.

_Fuck, Tyler! Your sexy ass feels so awesome! I wish I could talk in front of Emmett and tell you!_ Stan slid deep inside Tyler and began rapid fucking the teen's muscular little ass. _Oh god I am close! _Stan humped the jock teen and clawed at Tyler's flanks, hence the sweatshirt.

Tyler moaned, feeling the dog's cock slide up in him, going deeper and deeper as Stan fucked him fast and hard. "Oh man, what is happening?"

Bennett stroked himself, turned on watching his tall lean naked son on the floor, being mounted and fucked by their family dog with his long cock. Stan was fucking Tyler really hard, and Tyler's cock was erect and leaking, waving as the dog fucked him.

"Oh, god!" Tyler cried out as Stan's cock almost knotted inside him, but Bennett stopped it. Tyler's big cock was rock hard and wagging up and down as Stan thrust his long doggie cock inside him. "Oh, wow, it feels kind of good!" Tyler moaned, as he felt Stan's cum flooding his ass, and then he came on the floor, spewing cum just from having Stan fuck him. He gasped for breath. "Oh my god!"

Stan pulled out and walked away. his cock still out and wet. _That was great! I can't wait to fuck him again, just us so I can talk to him as he takes my dog-cock._

"Oh, wow dad!" Tyler staggered to his feet, only to have his father bend him over, and push his thick dad cock into his son's lubricated ass.

"Now I am going to cum in your raw ass, son!" Bennett grunted.

"Aw Dad! I am sore!" Tyler whined, but bent over and took his father's cock. It did feel good, and Tyler got erect again as Bennett fucked his bare opened ass.

* * *

Tyler sat on the futon in Karl's shack, and sophomore Karl was sitting on Senior Tyler's lap, facing away, riding his friend's big cock bareback. Tyler held Karl's hips to steady him, sometimes one hand moving up to caress Karl's baby-smooth chest. Karl had his hands on the frame to help himself lift up and down on the senior stud's thick seven-inch cock. The younger boy's hard five-inch dick wobbled up and down, untouched but leaking precum. They had been fucking for a few minutes, making this latest secret sexual encounter last.

"Oh god Tyler, your big dumb cock feels so great in my ass as always!" Karl moaned, teasing his friend.

"And your sweet nerd ass feels great around my big cock, Karl!" Tyler nuzzled the boy's neck while groping the pale nerd's chest, making Karl shiver.

Karl reached down and felt Tyler's big balls as the older boy's big penis slipped in and out of his bare ass. At the same time, Tyler reached around and fondled Karl's five inch cock.

Then Stan slipped into the shack. "Hey lovers!" He said, sitting and watching the naked boys fucking.

"Hey Stan!" Tyler said. Karl waved, lost in the feeling of Tyler's big cock in his ass.

"So are you ready?"

The boys paused in their fucking. They knew what Stan wanted.

"I guess." Karl was still nervous about letting Stan fuck him. But he was also kind of excited about having a dog's cock in his ass. He loved Tyler's big cock and Wes' nice one, but a dog cock would be a very different experience. And then there was the whole 'dog 'knot' thing.

"I promise I am right here." Tyler assured his young geeky boyfriend, caressing Karl. "I will stop the knot when you want."

"Well, okay." Karl put on a t-shirt, and got on his hands and knees. Stan lapped at his young hairless pale cock and ass, which Karl loved. Stan could taste some Tyler precum in there.

"Oh yessss. Stan, lick my ass!" Karl held his butt cheeks apart so Stan could work his tongue against his smooth pink pucker. "Gosh I love you licking my butt! I'm ready!"

Stan mounted Karl, climbing on his skinny back, then thrusting his dog cock, finding the boy's loosened hole. He pushed in, his bright pink, long dog penis sliding inside Karl's ass. "Oh yeah Karl! Your little ass feels great!" Stan gripped the boy's hips with his front paws, and Karl was glad he put on the shirt to protect his skin from the dog's claws.

Karl whimpered as he felt the slick thickening red dog-cock enter him, and his own five-inch dick jumped._ I can't believe I am letting a dog fuck my ass! But it feels pretty good…_

"Oh fuck yeah Karl, your human ass feels so nice!" Stan yelled as he started thrusting in the boy. Stan's cock grew and extended to almost ten inches as he roughly fucked Karl in quick thrusts.

Tyler stroked his own dick, watching Stan mount Karl. It was hot and intense. He had never seen an animal mount a human before, and it was wild. Karl was submitting to Stan as the dog mounted him and fucked him.

"Oh, god!" Karl whined as he felt the animal cock in his ass fucking rapid-fire and growing. His own dick was hard, leaking precum and wagging up and down in time with Stan's fucking. Stan's furry balls smacked against Karl's smooth sack.

"I'm cumming, Karl!" Stan jack-rabbit fucked the young teen and cum spewed out of his cock, filling Karl's abused anus and leaking out around the dog's bright red cock.

Karl moaned as he felt his ass flooded with dog-cum, and he orgasmed, his young cock spitting out cum on the floor of his shack without even being touched. He whimpered as he kept cumming and Stan kept fucking his ass.

"Oh man, Karl your ass feels so nice. Now for round two… you know we dogs are good for a few times."

"Oh, god…" Karl whimpered, feeling the growing dog cock pumping his abused teen ass. But his own dick was still hard as well. He liked Stan filling his ass and that huge knot stretching him only made him cum harder… _God I want Stan to knot me!_

Tyler was stroking his big cock and watching Stan mount and fuck Karl, and it was turning him on. _Damn, Karl just came all over the floor from a dog fucking him, that's wild. But I need to make sure that Stan does not knot Karl._

"Fuck me, Stan!" Karl cried out. "Breed my ass! Let me have the knot!" His teen cock jumped and he fired another shot of cum onto the floor as Stan's big knot stretched into his ass. "Oh god, oh god!" Karl screamed and came again as Stan knotted his little nerd ass. Karl whimpered as Stan whined, both from their orgasms.

"Wow." Tyler whispered, watching the intense scene as they bound up together. He stroked his own thick cock and came as Karl and Stan hollered.

* * *

**Flashback**

Tyler was asleep on the living room sofa, dreaming a repressed memory from years ago…

His psychiatrist father Bennett was testing out some unusual theories about male bonding. Tyler was only eleven years old (almost twelve) at the time and confused, so a perfect subject. His dad had hypnotized him, and now Tyler was naked in his office, and his father fondled his small cute erect penis as Tyler woke up. "It's okay son, a male intern of mine is going to suckle on your little penis and then put his dick inside you, and we will study bonding…"

"Okay daddy, whatever you say." Tyler said sleepily, wondering what all that meant as he woke up, wondering why he was naked on the sofa, with a towel spread on it.

Just then there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in!" Bennett called.

The door opened and a teenager came in. "Hi, Dr. James!"

Tyler gasped. The guy looked like someone he had seen on TV. He was tall and handsome and slim but muscular, with neck-length floppy dark hair. _When I get older, I want floppy hair like that!_

"This is my intern, Jack Brewer, and you will be working together. He is fifteen, a bit older than you. He's a nice boy; he is learning karate."

"Hi, Tyler, I'm Jack." The handsome young man extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tyler. Wow, you have nice hair." Tyler shook the boy's strong hand._ I feel kind of embarrassed naked in front of this guy._

"Thanks dude!" Jack tossed his beautiful brown mop and smiled. "You are really cute."

"Aw thanks." Tyler felt his cheeks get warm, and he covered his erect penis.

"Jack, why don't you get undressed and join Tyler on the sofa." Bennett suggested as he set up the video camera.

Tyler stared as the older boy stripped, revealing a smooth, muscular body. But when Jack slipped his briefs down, he was amazed. The boy's dick looked huge! And it wasn't even hard yet! He also had a thick dark pubic bush just above his penis. Tyler was still smooth down there.

"Very nice." Bennett smiled. "So Tyler, you just sit back, and Jack is going to make you feel good." He started the camera, which was aimed at the boys.

"Okay." Tyler said softly, as he sat back in the cushions. His little four-inch hairless dick was already hard. And now that Jack was also naked, he did not feel as shy.

"You're very cute, Tyler." Jack smiled, as he sat close and slid his hand up the boy's smooth leg.

"Th-thanks." Tyler stuttered. He was shivering. Jack was so handsome and masculine, and much more developed than Tyler.

"It's okay, I just want you to feel good. I know I am older, and maybe more grown-up, but I love being with cute guys like you." Jack moved closer so their legs were rubbing together, and he put his hand on Tyler's flat smooth tummy and caressed the slim boy's torso. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it feels nice." Tyler noticed that Jack's dick was growing longer and thicker as it became fully erect. It was really hot to see. He'd never imagined a dick could be so big. "I was told not to let men touch me, but this is different because dad is here right?"

Bennett nodded. "Yes, Jack is a friend, and is is a nice guy and I am right here if anything bothers you. But we are going to learn about new things today, and I think you will like it. Jack will make you feel good. He is a great teacher."

Tyler smiled. "Jack seems nice, and I like him touching me."

"Great!" Bennett said.

Then Jack slid his big muscular hand down to Tyler's little boner and fondled his small hard penis and little ball-bulge. "You got a nice hard dick there, Tyler. Is it okay if I call it a dick?"

Tyler gasped as the older boy touched his penis. It was the most intense feeling ever. "Thanks, yeah it feels really good!" He choked out. "But yours is a lot bigger!" Tyler shivered all over, excited by this handsome teenage guy touching him_. Why would this hot older guy like me?_

"Yours will get bigger too. Would you like to feel my penis? I'd love it if you did." Jack kept gently fondling Tyler's hard weenie.

"Yeah, I guess I would." Tyler shyly reached out and tried to wrap his hand around Jack's dick. It was so warm and firm but the skin was delicate like his own dick. "Gosh, it's so big!"

Jack sighed happily. "Oh, gosh! That feels so nice, Tyler! I love you feeling my _cock!_"

Tyler smiled, glad that he was pleasing the older boy. _Oh wow, he said 'cock'! That's so cool, and dirty, but his is so big, it really is a 'cock.'_ He moved his hand up and down the now fully engorged shaft, marveling at its length, girth, and the darker, larger head. Jack was so hot and very attractive.

Meanwhile, Bennett was at the camera, watching. "You guys are doing great!" He was so turned on watching his son and cute Jack, that he had to open his jeans to free his thick hard cock. _Oh man, I love watching Jack seduce young boys, and now he is going to do my own son!_

"That feels so nice, Tyler! But now I want to show you something else." Jack leaned over, and kissed Tyler's penis on the tip, then licked the head of the young boy's dick with his agile tongue.

"Ohhh gosh!" Tyler jumped and shook all over.

Jack pulled back a bit. "Did that feel okay? Can I keep going?"

"Oh yes! That was awesome!" Tyler whispered. "Please do it again!" _Oh gosh Jack just licked my weiner!_

Jack leaned down again and tenderly took the head of Tyler's small dick into his mouth, the sucked and licked it as he went lower, finally taking the young boy's hard penis all the way. He also fondled Tyler's small ball-bulge and tickled his perineum, leading back to his little pink anus.

Oh god!" Tyler whimpered, trembling. "I think I have to pee!"

"No Tyler, that is your first orgasm coming! Just relax and let Jack help you." Bennett assured him.

Jack's mouth on his dick felt really good. "Ohh!" Tyler gasped and shook as he had his first crazy spasming dry orgasm. He fell back on the sofa, but Jack caressed his tummy.

"You did great, big guy! I can't wait to make you cum again." Jack smiled.

"Now, Tyler, you lick Jack's big penis and make him have the same good feeling, but his cock will spit out cum."

Tyler was nervous at first, but he obeyed, feeling kind of weird. He leaned over and licked Jack's huge dick. Jack was cool, and his penis was very nice and tender, and he moaned when Tyler licked him. Not to mention that Jack had just make him feel so amazing with his mouth.

"Now suck on Jack's penis, take it in your mouth." Bennett urged his son.

Tyler held the base of Jack's thick pole, and sucked on Jack's big penis like it was an ice cream cone, except it was warm and soft.

"Oh gosh Tyler you are doing great!" Jack moaned. "Suck on my cock buddy!" Jack spread his legs and caressed Tyler's skinny shoulders as the boy suckled on his thick cock.

Tyler sucked on Jack's cock for a few minutes, until his mouth got tired. He pulled off. "Sorry, I got sore."

"You did great, Tyler!" Jack assured him, smiling and running his fingers through Tyler's black hair. "Your mouth felt awesome!"

Bennett cleared his throat. "Now you are going to learn about anal sex. Jack is going to penetrate you. It might be uncomfortable at first, but you will enjoy it after a minute." Get up on all fours on the sofa and Jack will get you ready."

"Okay daddy." Tyler obediently got on his hands and knees, and Jack knelt behind him and lubed the small boy's hole.

"Can I do him bare like the other boys?" Jack asked Bennett. "It feels much better." Jack asked as he lubed up his thick teen cock.

"Of course! I love seeing your bare big cock in their asses." Bennett winked.

"Oh yeah." Jack smiled to himself. Tyler was much cuter than most of the boys Bennett hired him to have sex with. Most were very unhappy kids, or obese (though fat kids had nice tight asses too), or they did not like playing with Jack. But Tyler was adorable, and Jack hoped he would be asked back for a follow-up.

Jack got behind cute little Tyler and aimed his large blunt cock at the small boy's tiny pucker and pushed. The head popped in, and Jack grabbed Tyler's skinny hips to keep him from moving away.

"Dad, it hurts!" Tyler cried. His little dick softened as Jack forced his cock into the boy's virgin little anus.

"Tyler, just breathe and it will feel okay in a minute." Bennett assured his son. _Man, it's so hot seeing muscular Jack hunched over my slender little son, pushing that big teen cock into Tyler's little ass!_

"Man his ass is tight!" Jack gasped as he pushed in. "Oh here we go." He felt Tyler's anus relax a little and his fat cock slid further into the small boy's rectum. "Ohhh fuck yeah Tyler. Your ass feels so good!"

"Oh gosh. Yeah it is better now." Tyler sighed as Jack pumped his cock slowly in his little boy ass, holding Tyler's slender hips.

"Oh gosh, Dr. James! Tyler's little butt feels so nice!" Jack eased his thick seven-inch cock deeper into the compliant young boy. "His ass is even tighter than your last patient's!" Jack thrust his bare cock deep into little Tyler. _Oh damn I love little boy ass, feels so amazing! _He moved his cock in and out of the young boy, enjoying the bare rectum spasming around his cock.

"Oh yes, Jack, fuck my son with your big young cock!" Bennett gasped as Jack pushed his thick bare pole into the boy's ass all the way.

Tyler was whimpering, but then Jack's cock rubbed his prostate. "Oooh, gosh!" His young dick sprang to full hardness again. Then Jack leaned down and felt up his smooth little boy chest as he thrust his big cock into him over and over. "Tyler, your boy pussy feels so good!" Jack moaned. "I hope my cock is making you feel good now too!"

"Yeah, I like it in me now! I am going to have the good feeling again!" Tyler whimpered as Jack fucked him harder.

"Fuck my son Jack! Make him take that big high school cock all the way!" Bennett moaned, watching the muscular older boy mount his son like an animal.

"Yes Tyler your ass feels so good!" Jack held the boy's hips and thrust his bare cock deep into the whining kid. _This is the best internship ever. _"I am close; may I shoot in him?"

"Oh yes, cum inside him!" Bennett agreed.

Jack fucked little Tyler faster, making the boy's small cock wag from the force of his thrusts. "Oh god Tyler, I love your little tight ass!" Jack moaned as he arched his back, rammed his cock in deep, and shot a big load inside the small smooth boy. "God your ass feels good!"

Tyler shook as Jack came in him, and he had another intense dry orgasm as the older boy moaned and kissed his neck. "I fucking love you Tyler! Your boy ass feels great!"

"I love you too Jack! Fuck me!"

* * *

Tyler woke up, and realized he had a boner. _What a strange dream._

* * *

More to come!


End file.
